Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery control apparatus.
Background Art
A life span of a battery depends on the discharge depth of the battery, that is, whether or not discharge is repeated at any degree of depth in a fully charged state. For example, even when the discharge is repeated at a deep depth in a lithium battery, it is possible to improve cycle characteristics by repeating shallow discharge. Accordingly, in the related art, when the battery is used in the reduction of electric power demand of customer facilities in an energy management system, the discharge is performed by decreasing the charge and discharge depth. However, when the increment of the electric power demand is predicted, there is a need to improve discharge output by increasing the charge and discharge depth in order to increase the amount of reduction in the electric power demand. There is JP-A-2009-194947 as a background technology of the art. JP-A-2009-194947 describes that the charge and discharge depth is changed according to the increment and decrement of the electric power demand. In addition, WO2011/142114 describes that the charge and discharge depth is appropriately determined by considering the cost difference of a deterioration cost and an electric power price based on life span characteristics of a battery.